My Secret Heart
by Deena70
Summary: Mai is rich, beautiful, and sexy and all the guys want her. Joey is her bodyguard who has a secret love for the singer. But how can someone like Joey possibly impress someone like Mai? Especially with so many other men to compete with? (JM)


_Disclaimer:_ _I've said it before and I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!!!_

_Author's note:_ My first Joey/Mai fic! -___-;;  Sort of. After searching through the net, I have only one conclusion: There isn't enough Joey/Mai fics out there! So as a fan of Joey/Mai, it is my duty to spread fanfictions about them. If you don't like the pairing, then exit stage left. (Glowers) I don't want to read any flames about "_Joey is too young for Mai!_" or "_Mai is too old for Joey!_" I know that thank you very much. But when has age ever mattered? Especially in a _fanfic_? You have been warned…

**Title:** _My Secret Heart_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Joey/Mai

**Summary:** Mai is rich, beautiful, and sexy and all the guys want her. Joey is her bodyguard who has a secret love for the singer. But how can someone like Joey possibly impress someone like Mai? Especially with so many other men to compete with?     (A/U)

****

****

****

****

***********

CHAPTER ONE 

***************

" Finally, work is over!" Mai grimaced as she looked at herself in the floor-length mirror. She brushed back her long honey golden hair and finished applying her mascara. " Hmm…I don't look too bad. Better get a manicure this evening. My fingernails are getting rough in the edges." She frowned, examining her nails. They were long and perfect, and the night before, she had coated them with a new shade of purple.

" I think they look fine, Mai," a voice said from behind her.

Mai smirked as her bodyguard of two years Joey Wheeler entered her dressing room. Joey was eight years younger than her, but he was strong and well built, capable of defending Mai against rampaging fans. He treated her like a friend and insisted in calling her Mai, instead of using her last name. Mai also had to call his first name Joey. At first, she had tried to be indifferent to him…but it was hard not to warm up to his silly behavior or his friendly advances.

" Says who? Your fashion sense is _way _underrated, Joey," Mai said, rolling her eyes. Joey noticed that she looked very tired. Sure, she put on make-up and whatever females do to make themselves look totally put together. But beyond the make-up, he could sense her exhaustion. So he decided a laugh was in order.

" Hey! Was that an insult?"

Mai smirked, amused. " No, it was a compliment."

" Oh, in that case, that's all right."

" Joey, I was kidding," Mai chuckled. 

" You were? I thought you said you were complimenting me?" Joey faked a dumb look.

" I was being sarcastic."

" Sarcastic?" Joey blinked. " I thought you said you were kidding."

Mai laughed, her eyes dancing. Joey always knew how to make her laugh. In fact, it was probably number 127 on a list of things she liked about Joey. " Hey, isn't it your turn to buy me lunch?" she reminded him.

Joey smiled. " Sure. You ready to go? Jeez. I swear girls can spend eternity to put on make-up. A guy could die of starvation just waiting for them."

" Joey Wheeler, you get back here!" Mai launched out of her chair and lunged at him. Fortunately, Joey quickly jumped backward and she grabbed only empty air. " Too little, too late," Joey snickered.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

" I'll get it." Joey opened the door to reveal Bandit Keith, a rich actor who had been chasing Mai for sometime. He was holding up a bouquet of red roses, the other hand carrying a box of chocolates. " Mai here?" Keith asked, glaring Joey down. The blond glared right back.

" I'm here, Keith. What is it this time?" Mai sighed, looking bored. This was the what? 56th he had come to see her?

" I was just stopping by…and I realized I had a free schedule, so…wanna go on a ride with Keith? My limo is just outside." Keith winked.

Joey stiffened, gritting his teeth.

" Sorry, my time is filled up. Come back when _I_ have a free schedule, hmm?" Mai said indifferently.

" Oh, c'mon, babe. Just a short ride with Keith wouldn't hurt. I won't bite…unless you want me to," Keith smirked.

Mai smiled coolly. " No, thank you. Maybe next time." She slammed the door in his face.

Joey whistled. " Good one, Mai."

" I can't stand male chauvinist, Joey. And Keith has got to be the worst," Mai said dryly. She grabbed her purse and smiled up at Joey. " So shall we go, my loyal bodyguard?" 

Joey smirked and took her arm. " Lead the way, princess."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Hiya, Anzu."

The brunette dancer stopped the music and smiled at the newcomer. Mai Valentine entered the nearly empty room and plopped down on a chair. " How are you doing? Still dating old Yami?"

Anzu wiped her flushed face with a towel as she sat beside her longtime friend. " Yami isn't old, Mai. And yes, we're still dating."

Mai rolled her eyes. " I swear. You're like an old married couple. Why don't you tie the knot already?" 

Anzu grew silent. Finally she found her voice and replied wistfully, " I guess we're too busy doing our own things that we don't as much time together as we used to."

Mai could detect something was wrong here. " Why not? You guys used to disgust me with your mushy looks and kisses."

Anzu smiled sadly. " It's just…I'm so busy with dance classes…and Yami is always busy with his business…that we sort of…fell apart…"

It finally clicked. " Anzu, you didn't…"

" Yes, Mai. I think I'm falling for someone else."

******************

End of Chapter One

******************

_Author's note:_ And there you have it. Who is Anzu falling for? Just take a wild guess. More Joey/Mai romance soon to come! ^_^  Maybe after a month later… (Runs away from evil glares) Gomenasai! But I'm busy with my other fics. And exams and homework are ganging up on me…and my website needs to be updated… T_T  Yes, life is hectic. So please just review and wait patiently. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. And that's a promise! Ciao!


End file.
